Two Wizards, a Witch, and a Pokemaster
by JohnnyLurg
Summary: Ash and Misty go to Hogwarts and are sorted into separate houses.


"Finally! Thank you for taking us to London, Ash," Misty, of course.

You're welcome. Come on, I want to go see the train station!" Ash, who else. "The Kings Cross Station. Wow, this place is amazing!" Brock, amazed by the trains.

The gang wanders over to platforms 9 and 10, and Ash, exhausted, is the unlucky one who falls through the barrier into Platform 9 and 3 Quarters. Misty runs over and begins feeling the barrier, and she too falls in. Pikachu and Togepi follow. Brock stays behind. Ash and Misty just happened to see the Hogwarts Express, so he went on with Misty and asked directions.

Unfortunately, the train takes off, with Ash and Misty on it. These two are going to be at Hogwarts for at least 3 months. Misty looks distressed, Ash is a wreck, worried he'll miss the Pokemon League Championships. _Bad news, Ash, that is not a possibility. You're going to be at Hogwarts from now until Christmas_.

Finally the two find seats, and end up sitting next to none other than Harry Potter, defeater of Volde... I mean, You-Know-Who, Ron Weasley, his best friend, and Hermione Granger, Harry's other best friend, smartest kid her age. Hermione looks disgusted with Ash and says, "Where are your robes? You don't expect to get into Hogwarts like that, do you?"

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

"Who am I? I'm Hermione Granger, and these are my friends Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley," Hermione said.

"Oh. I'm Ash Ketchum, and this is Misty Waterflower. Now, if you don't mind me asking, where are we going?" Ash asked.

"Where are we going?" Ron repeated, dumbfounded.

"You don't know where we're going? If you're not going to Hogwarts, and you're not a wizard, and she's not a witch..." Harry began.

"Then how did you find Platform 9 and 3 Quarters?" Hermione finished.

"I was tired, I leaned against the barrier, I fell through, Misty followed me," Ash said.

"So you found this place on accident? And you're both Muggles who know nothing about Hogwarts?" Ron said, puzzled.

"Yes, and what are Muggles? What is Hogwarts?" Misty asked.

"Muggles are non-magical people who know nothing about our kind, and Hogwarts Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry is the school we go to. We stay there September through June, and only go home for holidays," Harry said.

"Oh. When is the next time to go back to our world... Misty and mine's world?" Ash asked.

"Christmas," Ron said.

"Christmas..." Ash repeated, realizing he would indeed not be back in time for the Pokemon League Championships. Disappointed, Ash lowered his head and was silent for the rest of the train ride to Hogwarts. Misty, on the other hand, was chatting with Hermione, who lent her robes and first year spellbooks.

Misty was very excited about Hogwarts, and Hermione began quizzing her on things she needed to know, such as who is the headmaster, what are the courses, and who teaches what. Misty was very good at this. At the end of the ride, Ash reluctantly put on Harry's old robes, and walked away with Misty and the rest of the first years. They were taken to the Great Hall, where they were greeted by a woman named Professor McGonagall, who ordered them to stand in a line while they were called one at a time to be sorted into houses.

After a while they called Ash up.

"Slytherin!" the hat yelled, and Ash was guided to a table full of the people that he supposed were the Slytherin house. Ash watched for a little while until they called Misty.

"Hum, you'd be great in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin, but naw, Slytherin's too evil for you, Hufflepuff, nah, not your style..." the hat was cut off by Misty's silent moanings of put me with Hermione, Harry, and Ron.

"Gryffindor!" the hat bellowed, and Misty joined the three happily. She was glad to be with her friends, but slightly distressed to be away from Ash, whom she liked slightly more than as a friend. She instantly made friends with fellow Gryffindor first year Melanie Lospenth, and was not the least bit worried about Ash anymore.

After the feast the Gryffindor prefect, who turned out to be Hermione, led the group up many staircases until finally they reached a picture of a fat lady.

"What's the password?" the fat lady demanded.

"Quidditch," Hermione said, annoyed with the password.

Misty had no idea why they needed a password, or what Quidditch was. She asked Melanie these questions, and Melanie told her the password was to keep intruders and members of other houses out. Quidditch, Melanie said, was a soccer like game that was played on broomsticks.

Misty was enjoying Hogwarts, but longed to see Ash. She was in luck,the first class she had the next day was Potions with Slytherin. She sat next to Melanie, and was joined a few minutes later by Ash and a Slytherin boy and girl.

Ash introduced them as Mark and Melody. Misty could tell by the way he looked at her that Ash liked Melody, and was very jealous of her, who was indeed good-looking, but seemed quite flirty.

Ash pulled something out of his pocket, which turned out to be a Pokeball. He called the Pokemon out, and there was a Wartortle. Misty smiled dimly.

Melanie, Melody, and Mar had no idea what it was.

"It's a Pokemon," Ash said.

"What's a Pokemon?" Melody asked.

"It's like a small creature..."Ash began, but Misty cut him off.

"Not all of them are small!" she objected.

"Okay, they are creatures that people catch and train, so they are stronger in battles. Your goal is to catch them all and defeat the Elite Four, and you'll be the greatest master of all time. Of course, some people keep them as pets," Ash said.

"How cruel! You catch the poor things and make them fight! That's mean!" Melody burst, "Ash Ketchum, you're a jerk if you make those poor creatures battle at your orders!" With that, Melody walked away, and Ash's face fell.

Mark, Misty, and Melanie began laughing, and Ash stormed away.

"I better go with him," Mark said as he walked after Ash. A few minutes later Misty and Melanie were joined by two other first year Gryffindor's, Jamie Clearwater, who's big sister was a 7th year Ravenclaw, and was head girl, and Hermitwo Granger, Hermione's younger sister.

Melanie was very excited about the class, but Misty wasn't, remembering what Hermione had said about the Potions teacher, Severus Snape. But when the teacher walked in he introduced himself as Sirius Black, the new potions teacher. Misty remembered Harry saying that Black was a convicted murderer that was indeed innocent, who had been Harry's dad's best friend, and is Harry's godfather.

Misty was indeed shocked to see Sirius Black teaching Potions at Hogwarts Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Although he had escaped the dementor's kiss by wayof Harry, Hermione, and Buckbeak, Hagrid's hippogriff, he had not been proven innocent due to the escape of Peter Pettigrew, who happened to have taken the shape of a rat that had belonged to Ron until Black told them it was not a rat, but Pettigrew. This gave Misty the creeps, thinking about people changing into animals.

The Potions class was very fun and Black was a great teacher, although some people feared him. After Potions Hermitwo, Jamie, Melanie, and Misty headed to their next class: Defense Against the Dark Arts. Misty wondered who the teacher would be, Hermione had said that they had lost three Defense Against the Dark Arts in three years; Professor Quirrell, who had been a servant of Voldemort (sorry to those who prefer to call him he who must not be named), Professor Lockhart, who had lost his memory in the Chamber of Secrets when his Memory Charm backfired and hit him instead of Ron, and Professor Lupin, who was a werewolf. Misty remembered Hermione saying something about

Snape badly wanting the job of Defense Against the Dark Arts job, and Misty was not surprised when the teacher introduced himself as Severus Snape, former Potions teacher. Misty took a seat between Melanie and a girl who introduced herself as Sarah Snape, Snape's daughter. Jamie and Hermitwo were on Melanie's other side, chatting noisily. Snape yelled for the class to be quiet and the class began. It was a very nasty class, because Snape did not like Gryffindor.

Finally, the girls climbed up to Gryffindor tower and flopped down on the common room couch, and began talking excitedly about their day. All of them agreed that Defense Against the Dark Arts with Snape had been horrible, and each had loved Potions with Black. Just then, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked in and flopped onto the couch next to Hermitwo, Misty, Melanie, and Jamie.

Hermitwo began telling her sister about her day. Hermione was shocked that Snape had finally gotten the job of Defense Against the Dark Arts. She was equally shocked that Black was teaching Potions, and Harry rushed down to see his godfather. Misty was sitting with her friends when it started. She heard 2nd year Molly Peory talking to her boyfriend, 3rd year Howie Wood, about Draco Malfoy's reaction to his sister Mary's boyfriend. The boys name was Ash Ketchum. He was no in the hospital wing, Malfoy's tag-alongs had beaten him up so badly.

'Ash.' An alarm clock went off in Misty's head. She grabbed Hermione by the arm and asked her to take her to the hospital wing. Hermione showed her the way, and Misty darted in and demanded to see Ash. Madam Pomfrey reluctantly admitted Misty in, and Misty went in quickly and hovered over Ash.

Ash looked up at her and smiled.

"I'm glad you're here, Misty. This place gets really lonely," Ash said softly.

"I'm glad you're okay. But do me a favor," Misty said.

"What's that?" Ash asked.

"Stick to someone who doesn't have a killer brother," Misty said.

"Like you?" Ash said.

"Me? I guess, but I meant Melanie, Melody, Hermitwo, and Jamie.

And maybe Sarah, since you're a Slytherin," Misty said.

"Okay," Ash said. He looked up at Misty, and then Madam Pomfrey came in and made her leave. Misty took one last look at Ash before turning and leaving.

She ran to the Great Hall to join her friends. She grabbed a seat between Jamie and Hermitwo, and the feast began. She told her friends about Ash, since Melanie was the only one who'd met him.

They looked shocked. They'd never known how evil Malfoy was. Misty looked at the Slytherin table, wondering which ones were Mary and Draco.

"Looking for the Malfoy's, Misty?" Harry asked. Misty nodded. Harry pointed at the far right of the Slytherin table. There sat two big, fat guys. "They're Crabbe and Goyle, Malfoy's bodyguards," Harry said before Misty had the chance to ask.

"Then the other two are Mary and Draco?" Misty asked. Harry nodded.

Misty shuddered. Those idiots had done this to Ash. Misty loved Ash Ketchum, and she hated to see him this way. But Ash was a Slytherin, and she was a Gryffindor. She hardly ever saw him anymore. She was always with her friends. Always.


End file.
